Allies
by meggynicaoidh
Summary: A collection of conversations between Ross, Demelza and Dwight following the incident. **SPOILERS FOR 02x08, 02x09 and 02x10**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first Poldark fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! If you have the time to leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Poldark.**

* * *

Ross was not sure how long he had been laying there for. The wind began to pick up, blowing dusty mud in his face. Perhaps he deserved it. He glanced up at the cloudy sky, ignoring the throbbing pain underneath his right eye, and saw that it was early morning. Perhaps 6 or 7am, he thought.

He sat up presently, casting an ashamed glance towards his house, which sat in eerie silence. He rocked back and forth momentarily, debating his next move. His pounding heart pulled him towards the front door of his house, his head in the opposite direction. For once he relied on his head.

He leaped on his horse and shot out of the stables towards the clifftops. His mind was racing so much so that throughout the journey he had not heard the crashing of the waves, the howl of the wind or even indeed the sound of his own thumping heart. He was so distracted that he almost missed his destination, where he pulled roughly on the reins and ungracefully slid off Darkie. He stumbled frantically to the door and rapped it impatiently. He paced back and forth, about to strike the wood once again when the door slowly opened.

"Ross?" asked a confused Dwight, whose hair stuck out in all directions. "What are you doing here? Is something amiss?"

"May I come in?" he asked, pushing past the doctor before he could reply.

Ross paced back and forth trying to gather his thoughts. Dwight eyed him suspiciously before breaking the strained silence.

"Could you perhaps enlighten me as to what is going on?"

"Dwight I- I cannot begin to put it into words…"

"Try." he encouraged wearily, secretly rather annoyed his friend had barged in on the first day in months he had had no cause to wake up before the cockerels.

"Before I tell you, you must promise to not interrupt me until I am finished."

"You have my word." he promised.

Ross breathed deeply and cleared his throat before he began. "Last night I received a rather unsettling letter from Trenwith. So I went urgently in an attempt to rectify the problem, and in doing so I fear I have created many more in my own life."

"I'm not quite sure I follow…" Dwight admitted, his brows knitting together above his blue eyes.

"I stayed at Trenwith." He said, averting his gaze momentarily. When he realised his friend had not caught on to the significance of those words, he added quietly: "with Elizabeth."

A feeling of immense disappointment washed over Dwight Enys. He sat there, face to face with a man he'd known most of his life, and felt as if he were looking at a stranger. He simply could not fathom how a man so intelligent could be so unwise. He tried to come up with a suitable response. But he could not. He settled on: "Why?"

He listened as Ross launched into a desperate frenzy describing the details of the letter and his actions. He only caught some mention of George Warleggan and Elizabeth and marriage, as he had stopped listening when his friend tried to justify his actions.

When Ross breathlessly came to the end of his ramblings, he looked pleadingly at Dwight for some advice. For once, Dwight had no advice to give. He pondered trying to comfort his desperate friend with a lie, but decided on the truth.

"You dammed fool, Ross Poldark."

"What can I do?" he asked, distressed. In many ways his best friend's words had hurt him more than Demelza's strike ever could.

"How am I to know? I have no wife on which-" he paused, swallowing hard. "-to base my knowledge on." He sighed deeply, wishing he could help his reckless friend. A few minutes passed where they both sat in silence, thinking.

Presently Dwight looked up at Ross. "Beg." he offered. "Plead. Grovel. Pray. Drown her in gifts. In affection. Show her you still care for her... That is, if you still do."

"Of course I do!" Ross asserted.

"Then what are you still doing here? Go to Demelza!"

With that Ross leaped out of his chair, racing towards the door and ripping it open. He was halfway out the door when he hastily added over his shoulder: "thanks, Dwight! I am indebted to you!"

Dwight rolled his eyes and watched his childhood friend fumble onto his loyal horse.

Once Ross had entirely vacated the premises, Dwight let out a long exasperated sigh. One day he feared that Ross Vennor Poldark would make an error of judgement so great that there could be no possible return from it. He prayed today would not be that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I was totally overwhelmed by how lovely they were, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Originally I had planned on this chapter being an immediate follow up, but after last night's episode I really wanted to do a follow up to that instead, I hope you don't mind! Enjoy :) Feel free to leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

Ross gaped through the gates of Trenwith, unable to take in the sight before him. George and Elizabeth. Mr and Mrs Warleggan. Elizabeth Warleggan. How wrong it sounded.

And she had not even so much as acknowledged his presence. Was he not what she desired? Had she not told him those exact words 5 weeks ago? Were they not each other's first loves? How could she betray him in this way? And with his worst enemy?

He furiously pulled at the reins and began racing back to Nampara. He had to tell Demelza about this. Elizabeth had clearly shifted her loyalties towards George and thus must be treated accordingly. Surely Demelza would agree as she now hated her. Perhaps it would be the first time since that night they could have a conversation without quarrelling. Perhaps they could bond over the issue, and eventually mend their marriage once Demelza calmed down.

He considered knocking on the door but decided to just come in.

"Demelza, you are not going to believe what just happened!" he raged.

"George and Elizabeth are married and have returned from their honeymoon?"

"Well, yes… but–"

"You cannot just barge in here, Ross." she said, crossing her arms.

He glanced sideways at her, disliking her tone. "This is _my_ house!" he yelled, exasperated by her attitude.

"No, this is _our_ house!" she screamed, flinging the bedcovers off and standing bolt upright. "Or had you forgotten I live here? Have your thoughts been so preoccupied of late with your glorious union with Elizabeth? Or perhaps with the thought of your future wealth? 'Tis everything you ever wanted after all." she said bitterly.

His eyes dropped to the floor, unable to meet her seething gaze.

"Would you like for me to leave?" she asked calmly.

"What?!" he eyes widened with fear. "No, Demelza! Of course I do not wish you to go! Please, just try to understand things from my perspective…" he begged.

"What perspective? That Elizabeth marrying George was more than you could bear? Why, Ross? Because of your archaic feud with George? Because Elizabeth is a great lady and has always been irresistible to you?" She took a breath and continued. "I am a lady too." she said firmly.

"You weren't always…" he hesitantly pointed out.

She laughed bitterly. "Oh, of course. How could I forget? I suppose now you expect me to be thankful. Thankful you bedded me when I was scarce old enough to understand the significance of our dalliance? Why should Demelza Carne, a miner's daughter, expect any love – or respect – from the great Cap'n Poldark?! When of course she is just a kitchen maid!" She was trembling with anger now. She so longed to release the excess of tears she held back. But hold them back she would, for she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her so undignified.

Ross paused, unsure of how to proceed. He desperately wanted her to know that he did not think those things of her. She _was_ a lady. She was his _wife_. She had always been more than a kitchen maid to him, he thought he had always made that clear. She was so blinded by her anger that she had forgotten his true feelings for her. He was never good at conveying his feelings, but he would certainly try now. He had to.

"Demelza…" he began warmly, reaching for her arm.

She snatched it away. "Do not touch me. You've no right to touch me now after what you've done. Do you want to know what the worst part of this is, Ross? 'Tis that you're not even sorry. Not once have you attempted to apologise. But of course how could you? You see no wrong in your actions. How could there possibly be fault where there is love and desire?" she was crying now, as she slipped passed him and broke off into a run out of the house.

Ross stood there, hands on hips, breathing heavily. He had a mind to go after her, but he was certain she would not want that. As his mind debated his next move, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Papa, why does Mama cry so much?" asked Jeremy clutching his bear, his small lips trembling.

"Mama is upset. But do not fret, she will feel better soon." He smiled as he stepped towards his son. "Come, Jeremy, I will tuck you back into bed for your nap."

Jeremy retreated. "No! You made Mama upset! I want Mama!" he cried.

Ross wiped his face in frustration as Prudie came along to soothe Master Jeremy.

"Even my son hates me." he thought.

* * *

Demelza lay in the field, her red hair blanketing the flowers. She was uncertain how long exactly she had been laying there for, time passed so quickly when she was alone. She was thankful for the warm night, for she could sleep here without discomfort. She watched the tiny lights twinkle in the clear night sky, her heart fluttering when she spotted a shooting star. She wished for Ross to make amends and for everything to be alright between them. She held onto this thought until she passed out from exhaustion.

It was not until early the next morning that Demelza returned to Nampara. As she glanced around the empty kitchen, she immediately sensed that something was different.

Ross Poldark's figure emerged from behind the window as he stealthily watched her actions from the garden. His heart leapt with encouragement as she bent over to smell the flowers he had picked for her. Her favourites. A smile began to creep up on his face before it was abruptly halted.

Demelza had gripped the bunch of blue flowers in her hand and began a tirade.

"Cornflowers? Is he kiddin'?" she almost laughed.

"'But I'm afraid they won't last. They're fading already. Cornflowers are like that.'" she imitated Elizabeth's berating speech. "Yet another reminder of how grand she is and how plain and simple I am! Thank ye, Ross!" she yelled as she threw the flowers into the dimly lit fire and stormed upstairs.

Ross stood by the window, dumbfounded, his mouth slightly ajar. Was this truly the level of her anger? Of her hurt? Perhaps he had indeed gone too far.

Perhaps he should just enlist after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting for an update, I haven't been feeling well. It is 2am and this came to my mind about an hour ago and it kinda just poured out so I hope it's not too much of a mess, haha! This chapter includes 2 missing scenes: Dwight and Caroline's goodbye and an extension on Ross and Demelza's reconciliation. I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

"And now no doubt you hate me." he said as they stood face to face on Plymouth dock, their fingers intertwined. He bit hard on his lip to prevent himself from crying. He did not want to upset Caroline.

She simply started at him, too heartbroken to reply. Tears involuntarily stung her eyes and quickly overflowed down her face. He gently brushed them away, she quickly turned away from him and took a step backwards. She shivered in the cold morning breeze, the sky was painted crimson as the sun broke over the horizon. She thought of last night: their joyful laughter, the look of love and reassurance in his pale blue eyes, that first feeling of skin to skin contact and waking up next to the one you love. She had experienced all of that and now it was being ripped away from her. He was being ripped away.

"I do hate you." she tried to say firmly.

"No, you don't." he whispered gently, tucking a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear. Caroline clutched the lapels of his uniform and began to quietly cry bitterly on his shoulder. She only began to cease as she heard a voice call out: "Dr. Enys, we be abroading now, Sir." Dwight had raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"Well, ah..." he paused and sighed shakily. "Goodbye, my love." he managed to say somewhat steadily.

"You must promise to come back to me, Dwight." she said simply.

"Caroline, you know as well as I that that is a promise I cannot swear to."

"You must." she insisted.

He sighed sadly. "I do love you so very much." he said, staring intently into her eyes.

She had failed to reply when he was summoned once again. He smiled at her, committing the features of her face to memory. He raised her left hand, kissed where he had placed an impromptu ring and began walking towards his ship.

Caroline had tried to speak, but she was frozen. She had never been so overwhelmed with emotion. All those years of being schooled in mastering one's emotions and temperaments, destroyed by a poor country doctor. How ridiculous. She began to come to her senses as Dwight neared the gangway.

"Wait!" she shouted and began to run ungraciously. Her shoes scuffed violently against the gritty slope that lead to the anchored ship. She embraced him with quite some force, having gained momentum from her sprint.

"I love you." she breathed, her arms flung tightly around his shoulders.

"I love you." he repeated and cupped her delicate face, kissing her deeply. After a few moments, they separated and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She watched through misty eyes as he climbed the gangway, stopping when he reached the top to glance back at her. He took note of how the dawn light brought out the lighter tones of her hair and brightened her mischievous look that was present in her eyes even now. And then he was gone.

* * *

Ross and Demelza stood on the cliff above Hendrawna beach and gazed out towards the horizon. Her thoughts otherwise distracted, she hadn't noticed an increased number of ships dotted in the background.

"We'll be alright, Ross?" she believed she had intended the words to be a statement, but they had come out as a question.

"Of course, my love." he replied rather nonchalantly. He scorned himself inwardly as he saw her brows furrow at his flippantness. He sighed. "Demelza, you of all people know I am not good at conveying my emotions. But I so want to tell you—to express to you—how deeply sorry I am for my actions. I know I had yet to utter an explicit apology which is my own flaw, my pride often prevents me from seeing the error of my ways. But you must know I take no pride in my… dealings… with Elizabeth." He said this insistently yet Demelza still winced slightly at the sound of her name on his lips. "She will never come between us again. I promise to never again hurt you in such a way, or indeed in any way. I beg you to forgive me, Delemza." he implored.

The look in his hazel eyes melted her heart. It reminded her of their first argument, when she had scandalously slipped into his mother's blue gown. That intense look of fear because he had upset her; the caring warmth; the pleading stare.

Instead of answering, she rocked forward onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled as he looked down at his beautiful wife, thankful for her unfailing loyalty. He embraced her sideways in order to shield her from the wind. He stared into the horizon over her unruly red curls, when a thought struck him.

"Oh! That reminds me, I had been so preoccupied in obtaining your forgiveness that I forgot to inform you that Dwight and Caroline have reconciled."

"Oh, they never have! Oh, Ross, I'm _that_ glad!" she beamed.

"Yes, I thought you would be." he smiled. "Would you be even gladder perhaps to know that it was I who helped reconcile them?"

"You?" she said sceptically.

"Yes. I had long noticed Dwight's suffering and once I heard that Caroline was our mysterious benefactor, I saw it as the perfect opportunity to bring her to her senses."

"However did you manage that? She does not seem to be so easily swayed." she said a tad bitterly, thinking of how her friend Dwight's spirits had plummeted in recent months.

"I thought of you, of course. Well, actually, I thought _like_ you. Once I had convinced Caroline to meet Dwight, who was completely unaware of such an agreement, I simply told them what you would have said had you had been there." he stated.

"Which would have been?" she asked curiously.

"I told them that life holds few things which are genuinely worth having. And should one possess those things, nothing else matters. But should one not, then everything else is entirely worthless. I realised then as I felt their love that I shared that love for you, and that I already possessed all those things. It was then that I truly realised the idiocy of my ways as I had put all of that at risk."

She stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. She wished she had words to express how she felt in that moment, but she had none—so she instead offered her hand and led them back to their home.

As they approached Nampara, following the cheerful ramblings that were reminiscent of the old days, Demelza changed the topic to their home.

"I do hope Prudie did make those scones I asked for, and not one of her meat pies." she said, scrunching her face to indicate her disgust.

"One can only suppose that you were trying to poison me by having Prudie tend to all my meals."

"Am I so transparent?" she said, cheekily raising an eyebrow and laughing at his expression.

"I love your transparentness. Infact, I do believe I love everything about you." he said honestly.

She smiled at him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too. For she did, of course. However, despite the fact she had already fully forgiven him, she decided to play on his pleas for a little while longer. For she craved his presence, and it was a rare occasion when any person could acquire the full, undivided, attention of Captain Ross Poldark.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thank you for reading! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, I really appreciate them. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! :)**


End file.
